the_unspokenfandomcom-20200215-history
Artifacts
Artifacts are extra powerful spells you can use once per round to damage, disable, or force movement from your opponent, or to increase what you can do. When you are in Duel mode (waiting for a human partner to battle), you wait in an area with 3 blue pillars and 3 red pillars, and a target-practice orb you can shoot for tips on how to play. This area is also safe for practicing with the artifacts! Use it as a place to get comfortable with how the artifacts are activated and thrown. Nothing you do in the waiting room will affect your actual games, and all your artifacts will remain available once a duel starts. You can also practice in Solo Target Practice mode. Choosing Artifacts Choose your artifacts from the curio cabinet in the apartment. The big orbs above are character classes. The smaller orbs at the bottom are the artifacts: Aerogramme, the Burner, Clockwork Imp, Cthulhu's Grasp, Dark Tag, Dispelling Censer, Infernal Contract, and Spear Forge. You have 3 slots to place artifacts in to equip them. One game consists of winning at least two out of three rounds. Your artifacts can each be used once per round; they regenerate for the next round. When a round begins, your artifacts will be dark and disabled for a few seconds after the game announces the start of the round with "Begin!" Then the artifacts come available for use. However, strategically, most artifacts are more effective later in the round. Each artifact has a unique set of actions you must take to activate it. If you do them incorrectly, the artifact fails to fire, but it's not used up - you can try again. Artifact Behaviors Aerogramme: Fold and throw a paper airplane that relentlessly chases your opponent. This sends an airborne attack that is a bit difficult to shoot (as it's a small target) yet inflicts significant damage when it hits. To use: Fold a paper airplane. Click for full Aerogramme use details. Burner: Call an unlisted number to summon a hired goon from Hell. Long distance charges may apply. This makes a green-tinged demon appear to work on your behalf. He'll shoot your opponent, embers, and the summon orb, teleporting around as needed. Stay close - your shields can protect him, but he has none of his own. To use: Dial the symbols in the order shown. Click for full The Burner use details. Clockwork Imp: Unlock a mishievous imp that steals spell shards (embers) on your behalf. This little robot flies in to grab an ember, drops it off with you, and then sits on the sidelines waiting for the next ember. Your opponent can shoot him down. To use: Choose the right keys to unlock his cage. Click for full Clockwork Imp use details. Cthulu's Grasp: Draw an Eldritch symbol to summon the tentacles of an elder god. This creates green tentacles on most of your opponent's pedestals, which inflict damage as long as your opponent stands on them. They can be dispelled or attacked with primal or ember spells. To use: Trace a symbol with your marker. Click for full Cthulhu's Grasp use details. Dark Tag: Complete the stencil to lay vision-obscuring traps on your opponent's pillars. Description: Causes ink spots in your opponent's vision. They can still see a bit but not nearly as well. To use: Spray paint the full design. Click for full Dark Tag use details. Dispelling Censer: Collect arcane incense to charge an anti-magic grenade. This counters many types of attacks and spells, and is particularly useful against Cthulu's Grasp, as well as heavily damaging arena guardians. To use: Pick up the glowing orbs. Click for full Dispelling Censer use details. Infernal Contract: Forge a dark pact to relinquish some of your life for power. Give up 20% of your current health to immediately gain 2 embers on your current pedestal. To use: Pick up the scroll. Use the feather pen to trace the line. Click for full Infernal Contract use details. Spear Forge: Forge an anti-shield javelin that can deal a devastating amount of damage if it hits its mark. This creates a spear in whichever hand you used to pick up the artifact for use. The spear flies in a straight line, ignoring gravity. It's slow enough for opponents to dodge, so it can be more useful against summon orbs and arena guardians. To use: Bang the hammer on the X 3 times. Click for full Spear Forge use details. Category:Lists Category:Artifacts